07 Ghost: the secret
by Uyulala
Summary: La reciente aparición de una chica en la Iglesia del 7º Distrito desencadena una gran serie de eventos relacionados con la caída del Imperio de Raggs. Quizás ella pueda ser la llave de más de un gran misterio. Mikhail y Raphael no se esperaban el retorno de su hermano
1. Kapitel 1: La llegada a la Iglesia

**Kapitel 1: La llegada a la Iglesia calma el dolor**

* * *

Lágrimas.

Saladas, cristalinas, puras… rodaban por sus mejillas. No había palabras en sus labios, se había quedado sin ellas, sin sollozos, sin reclamos. Sólo esas silenciosas lágrimas. Sólo eso.

Lentamente hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, abrazándose, protegiéndose.

El sonido de las campanas de la Iglesia llegó hasta sus oídos y luego, no entendió el por qué, una voz se sumó al mismo. No sabía por qué podía oírla, si se encontraba muy lejos del salón en donde se celebraba la misa. Pero allí estaba, el canto de la pianista, aunado al suave repique.

-Celestial… –murmuró.

-Lo es…

Levantó la cabeza, para toparse con un Sacerdote cerca de allí. Le veía la espalda, se encontraba admirando las flores del jardín. A pesar de no ver su rostro, algo en él inspiraba confianza, quizás por el hecho de ser un miembro de la Iglesia, de ese santo recinto al cual había llegado buscando protección. Por ello mismo, pensó, visten de blanco, porque están libres de pecado.

-Razette tiene una bella voz –aclaró, haciéndole notar que sabía a qué se refería.

No hubo más palabras, en ese instante salían sobrando. Una suave brisa meció los cabellos de ambos, sin que ninguno se moviera. Finalmente, el Sacerdote se giró, contemplándole con unos ojos transparentes; en la mano derecha sostenía una hermosa flor dorada, se acercó lentamente y se la ofreció.

Por un momento sintió turbación, ¿por qué él hacía algo así? Sin embargo, era un presente, estaba consciente de ello, lo correcto era aceptarlo. El joven Sacerdote simplemente sonrió e hincó, colocándose a su mismo nivel.

-Para ti –aclaró, como si no entendiera el gesto.

Con un poco de desconfianza sus dedos asieron el tallo de la flor, en ese instante una calidez le invadió y luego… sólo vio pétalos a su alrededor. Sólo eso, pétalos y una suave fragancia. El aroma de las flores.

Luego, todo quedó oscuro.

Se sintió flotando en la nada, un sitio oscuro y frío. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tranquilo. Escuchó un cascabel, tras lo cual su cuerpo se hizo más ligero. Fue como si un cálido rayo de sol le iluminara después de todo lo malo que había tenido que pasar.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en el mismo jardín de la Iglesia, sin embargo, los últimos rayos del sol tras las montañas indicaban que las horas habían transcurrido.

-Oh, no… –fue lo único que pudo decir al comprender que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Su mano derecha topó con algo, por lo que dirigió sus ojos hasta allí, encontrándose con la misma flor ofrecida por el Sacerdote esa mañana. La asió y contempló unos instantes.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Estás bien?

Al girarse se encontró con tres religiosas, quienes le miraban preocupadas. El color de sus cabellos y ojos eran diferentes, mas en sus rostros había serenidad y paz. Indudablemente eran personas cercanas a Dios, a ese Dios que le había vuelto la espalda.

Se enderezó lentamente y asintió con la cabeza, mas la fuerza en sus piernas le faltó. Ellas se acercaron presurosas, deteniéndole de una caída. Se recargó en dos de ellas, mientras que la otra le tocó la frente para cerciorarse de que no tuviera temperatura.

-Ahhh, menos mal –sonrió más tranquila.

Le condujeron hasta llegar a una habitación muy espaciosa y bien iluminada, cuyas cortinas blancas le resultaban muy de acuerdo al sitio en que se hallaba. Una cama espaciosa en el centro de la misma era todo lo que allí había. Los últimos rayos dorados se perdieron, para dar paso al manto de la noche y ahora, el cuarto se vio envuelto en rayos plateados regalados por la luna allá en la bóveda celeste.

-La puerta está cerrada, será mejor que te quedes esta noche –pidió una de las religiosas.

No contestó, ni sí ni no. Sólo se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando el limpio piso. Sus manos asieron las sábanas con fuerza, de esta acción sólo obtuvo las espinas de la flor entregada se clavaron en su piel.

-Traeremos otra sábana, en la noche hará más frío –avisó la de cabello azul.

La tercer devota salió de la habitación. Instantes después entró con un juego de lo dicho, cuando notó que su sangre comenzaba a ensuciar la inmaculada tela.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, estás sangrando! –se espantó, tirando lo que cargaba.

Presurosas, las otras dos se acercaron, para corroborar lo visto. De la nada sacaron lo necesario para limpiarle y vendarle la mano. Sin embargo, notaron que su huésped estaba ajeno a cuanto acontecía.

-Ne, es una flor de Labrador-san, ¿verdad? –preguntó la de ojos color chocolate.

Al escuchar eso reaccionó, recordando lo acontecido esa mañana. Alzó la cabeza, mirándole fijamente.

-¡¿Le conocen? ¡¿Conocen al Sacerdote que estaba hoy en el Jardín? –preguntó rápidamente.

-Are, are… ése debe de ser Labrador-san. Él siempre está mirando las flores –sonrió otra.

-Aún es joven… tiene cabello y ojos lilas… su mirada… es muy transparente… su voz… es tranquila y… pacífica… –comenzó a describirle, bajando poco a poco su volumen.

-Sí, ése es Labrador –corroboraron, mirándose entre sí.

-¿Se… se encontrará aún en la Iglesia? –preguntó, con lo que voltearon a verle, por lo que aclaró con un sonrojo- Me gu… me gustaría agradecerle la flor, es todo…

-Claro, podrás verle mañana –repuso una.

-Por ahora, descansa –sonrió otra.

Así, las tres salieron del sitio. En cuanto le dejaron a solas se sintió mejor. Sobre la cama habían dejado ropa limpia, con la cual podría cambiarse para dormir. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación y luego muy lentamente se quitó la camisa que llevaba. Cerró los ojos al sentir de nuevo el ardor, por unos instantes permaneció sin moverse, dejando que el frío del aire a su alrededor no le incomodara tanto.

Dirigió sus dedos hasta su espalda, allí donde el dolor era más intento. Al retirarlos y acercarlos a sus ojos se dio cuenta que ya no sangraba, eso era bueno, ya que no quería ensuciar la ropa que recién le habían proporcionado. Se colocó lo dejado y acostó, tapándose pronto, ya que su ropa era muy ligera.

-La… Labrador… –repitió- Su nombre es… Labrador.

**-0º0º0-**

Abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió los rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo. Rápidamente se levantó y cambió, antes de que alguien más entrara. No quería que se preocuparan por lo que le pasara ni que le hicieran preguntas del cómo había llegado hasta allí. A decir verdad, ni siquiera podría contestarlas.

Sin embargo, al estarse abrochando los botones la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella las mismas monjas del día anterior. Sonrieron despreocupadas, mientras que una de ellas cargaba con una bandeja de comida.

-Vaya, madrugaste –mencionó una.

-Será mejor que comas –pidió otra.

Notó que era una sopa de ojos de pez, por lo que empezó a comerla, ante la mirada de las tres religiosas, quienes sonrieron complacidas de verle probarla.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntaron al mismo tiempo…

-Deliciosa… –murmuró antes de meterse la cuchara otra vez.

Ellas se miraron complacidas; luego de que terminara de comer agradeció la hospitalidad recibida y, al preguntar, se enteró que el Sacerdote se encontraba en un pequeño kiosco, en el centro de uno de los jardines de la Iglesia. Caminó por los corredores hasta llegar al sitio indicado, pero allí no se veía a nadie.

No sabía dónde más buscarle, ya que el sitio era muy grande, con la mano vendada sujetó un poco más fuerte la flor entregada, sin lastimarse. Se sentó allí, sin moverse. La suave brisa llegó, despeinándole de nuevo. Con la mirada fija en el pasto comenzó a tararear una melodía. De pronto, se encontró cantando.

-_Hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni, Kimi no ashiato sagasu. Douka towa no yasuragi, Koko wa yume no tochuu de…_

-Réquiem de Raggs –escuchó decían detrás de sí.

La persona llegó hasta su lado y se sentó, al mirarle se topó con un Sacerdote de cabello castaño, usaba lentes y su voz era tranquila. Sonreía tan amistosamente y luego, sólo sintió su mano sobre su frente.

-Pequeña niña… has sufrido mucho, ¿no es así? –preguntó dulcemente.

Luego, ella cayó inconsciente sobre él, ya que se había encargado de ello. Acarició sus largos y sedosos cabellos azul claro, mirándola descansar. Le cargó y llevó con él.


	2. Kapitel 2: Quien no ora

**Kapitel 2: Quien no ora, no puede ser oído por Dios**

* * *

**Din…**

_-Hermana… ¿dónde estamos?_

_-Ah, es cierto… es la primera vez que vienes aquí, ¿verdad?_

_-Ajá…_

_-Tal vez lo mejor sea que ignores el nombre de este sitio –murmuró enigmáticamente._

**Don…**

_-¡Hermana!_

_-¿De nuevo aquí? –preguntó mientras le atraía contra su pecho._

_-Sí… he venido para hablar con los 07 Fantasmas, me dijeron que ellos pueden oír mis oraciones –le comunicó entre sollozos._

_-Pueden… ellos pueden hacerlo. Los 07 Fantasmas siempre escucharán las súplicas de sus devotos, especialmente si éstos hablan desde el fondo de su corazón… ¿qué les has pedido?_

_-Que… que… destruyan este sitio…_

**¡Diiiiin!**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se despertó sudando en una amplia cama, sin ser ésta la habitación que le habían asignado las monjas. Miró a su alrededor, notando que ese cuarto tenía un crucifijo colgado en la pared, sobre el marco de la puerta; la única ventana se hallaba a la derecha del lecho, siendo un hermoso vitral de la virgen con el niño en brazos; en una mesita del otro lado habían algunos libros abiertos y otros cerrados, formando pilas. Las sábanas eran de un azul celeste, siendo sumamente suaves; a un lado de la cama había unas sandalias de un rosa claro.

-¿Dónde… estoy? –preguntó en voz alta.

-En una de las habitaciones para obispos –le contestaron desde las sombras.

Miró en esa dirección, notando una alta silueta que no se movió ni un centímetro. Sus ojos de un azul zafiro continuaron contemplándole, como si con ello pudiera ver a través de la oscuridad que le envolvía.

-¿Por qué… me ha traído aquí? –inquirió pausadamente.

-La pregunta sería, ¿por qué has venido tú aquí? A esta Iglesia… –ignoró su duda.

-Aquí están ellos…

-¿Quiénes son _ellos_?

-Los 07 Fantasmas…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que están aquí? –habló luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-Aquí están sus estatuas… gente de todos los distritos llegan para decirles sus súplicas, para pedirles un favor, una ayuda…

-Entonces… ¿vienes por lo mismo? –se acercó más a ella, dejando ver al mismo Sacerdote con quien se topara en el kiosco de la Iglesia.

-Yo… sí… –murmuró, dirigiendo la mirada a las sábanas que la cobijaban.

-¿Para cuál de los 07 Fantasmas es tu petición? –inquirió seriamente.

-Eso no… no importa mucho… –acercó las rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazándolas.

El Sacerdote se acercó más a ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama, sus ojos se posaron en su rostro, pero la chica continuaba con la vista clavada en las sábanas, como si en toda la habitación no hubiese nada más importante ni interesante. El servidor de la Iglesia comprendió que algo le incomodaba, sin saber el cómo llegó hasta allí ni qué buscaba. Los Sacerdotes eran pastores de Dios, eran quienes se encargaban de cuidar al rebaño, en especial a aquellas ovejas que se extraviaban y vivían en la oscuridad, sin darse cuenta de que la luz estaba muy cerca; en esos casos, ellos se enfocaban más en esas ovejas para hacerles volver al sendero de Dios. Ahora mismo, sentía como si la chica viviese desde hace mucho tiempo en las sombras, perdiendo cualquier rastro de esperanza y fe, un aura oscura le envolvía pero no se debía a maldad alguna, sino a la falta de ese don tan importante.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó quedamente.

-Asteria…

-Es un bello nombre –sonrió-, me llamo Cástor, soy un Sacerdote de la Iglesia del Séptimo Distrito.

-Puedo verlo… –respondió quedamente, volteando a verle.

-Sí, creo que es muy obvio con esta ropa, ¿no? –se miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué se siente? –preguntó fijamente

-¿Ehhh? –se extraño con lo dicho.

-El ser un Sacerdote… debe de ser una… cálida sensación, ¿no es así? La calidez albergada en tu corazón… –murmuró mientras llevaba una mano hasta su pecho- Una calidez que se extiende y te invade poco a poco… pero… Sacerdote… hay una sombra que empaña sus ojos…

La chica dirigió sus zafiros hasta los ojos de Cástor, contemplándole en silencio unos segundos, sin saber por qué, se sintió turbado, como si ella pudiese ver hasta el fondo de su alma y viese la verdad que tanto ocultaba a los demás. Lentamente ella acercó sus manos hasta colocarlas en sus sienes, el contacto con las yemas de sus dedos se sintió como una calidez que no era del todo agradable, pero tampoco incómoda. Con rapidez, le sujetó de las muñecas y la apartó de sí.

-Lo… lo siento… no creí que le incomodara… –se excusó visiblemente apenada- Yo… ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice…

-No hay problema… sólo… que no se repita…

Asteria asintió y agachó la mirada. Justo en ese momento Cástor pudo apreciar una marca en su brazo izquierdo, por lo cual le levantó la ropa, queriendo contemplarla mejor. La chica de cabellos azules se sobresaltó por la cercanía producida de improviso, mas tanta era su turbación que no pudo objetar nada.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó directamente.

-Es… un tatuaje… aunque no sé nada sobre el mismo… lo tengo desde que tengo memoria.

Él continuó mirándole fijamente, como si aquello en su piel tuviera una gran importancia o fuera muy extraño, quizás una combinación de ambas.

-Cástor… ¿usted sabe dónde está el Sacerdote Labrador? –interrogó con cautela.

El castaño soltó su agarre poco a poco y fijó su atención en su rostro, curioso ante la pregunta tan repentina.

******-0º0º0-**

El pequeño arbusto colocado a la mitad del patio por fin tenía pequeño brotes blancos, los cuales prometían abrir pronto. La lluvia caída en esos meses era la responsable de tan buena noticia y los rayos del sol habían contribuido en gran medida. Una suave brisa sopló, meciendo las copas de los árboles vecinos y levantando algunas hojas caídas, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Demasiado…

Comprendía que algo perturbaría esa tranquilidad muy pronto, pero ninguna de las flores sabía nada al respecto, era un futuro demasiado turbio que aún no lograba vislumbrar del todo, pero lo que sí comprendía era que los días venideros serían muy difíciles no sólo para la Iglesia Barsburg del Séptimo Distrito, lo cual le perturbaba en gran medida.

-Labrador…

Oyó la voz de Cástor llamándole, pero no volteó detrás de sí, después de todo no había necesidad de ello. Desde que Frau se marchara con Teito las cosas estaban relativamente más tranquilas y, si bien es cierto que el castaño se pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca concentrado en sus investigaciones y estudios autoimpuestos, no era nada de lo cual preocuparse.

-Dime, Cástor –contestó mientras quitaba las hojas secas del pequeño arbusto.

-Te buscan…

Al oír eso, se dio media vuelta, topándose con la misma chica del día anterior. Era pequeña y menuda, con un largo cabello azul claro ligeramente ondulado, ojos color zafiro que resplandecían aún más que las gemas mismas, tez clara y pie menudo, pudiendo notarlo puesto que estaba descalza. La adolescente tenía una túnica negra con capucha, la cual le ocultaba de la mirada de los curiosos, únicamente bajó la caperuza al ver que estaban solos y permitírselo Cástor.

-Sacerdote Labrador…

-¿Sí?

-Ahhh… yo… quería… quería agradecerle por las atenciones del día anterior… por la flor, específicamente…

Su nerviosismo era evidente, pues comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Fue sólo un pequeño detalle –sonrió ligeramente.

-Cla… Claro… Muchas gracias, de nuevo. Debo marcharme antes de que cierren la puerta, con su permiso –dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-Espera –le detuvo Cástor-. No puedes ir descalza por la Iglesia, pedí un par de zapatos hace unos momentos, no deben tardar las Hermanas.

-No… no debe preocuparse, Sacerdote Cástor. Estoy bien, se lo aseguro –se sonrojó débilmente.

-No tienes porqué mentirme, has venido de muy lejos, eso puede verse, por ello mismo me sorprende que no sangren tus pies, el suelo es muy rocoso y escarpado en esta zona.

-Además, la puerta estará abierta hasta la noche, no hay prisa alguna –intervino Labrador.

-Sí la hay –respondió ella, mirando en dirección al pasillo-. Debo irme antes de que sepa que estoy aquí.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Cástor, curioso.

-Nadie…

-En la Iglesia de Barsburg nadie puede hacerte daño, aquí no tienen poder ni el Ejército ni los políticos. Estás segura con nosotros –reiteró Cástor.

-Ustedes no entienden… –agachó la cabeza y murmuró quedamente sin que pudieran escucharla.

En ese instante la voz de Razette se escuchó por todo el lugar, indicando que la misa había iniciado. Asteria elevó el rostro, oyendo embelesada cómo el cántico era repetido por todas las paredes del sitio, describiendo círculos alrededor de los allí presentes.

-Es verdad, ayer comentaste cuánto te gustó la voz de la pianista, ¿no te gustaría ir a escucharla más de cerca?

Aún aturdida por tan bella voz la de cabello azul asintió y acercó más a ellos, siendo conducida por ambos hasta una pequeña sala, donde había un balcón con cortinas color vino; llegó hasta el mismo, recargándose en el barandal, desde donde podía contemplar todo lo acontecido en un amplio salón bajo ellos, donde Razette entonaba una melodía nostálgica y, a la vez, sublime.

Los dos Sacerdotes le miraban a unos prudentes metros de distancia, Labrador se dirigió a Cástor sin voltear a verle.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que se quede?

-Tiene muchas heridas en el cuerpo, no podemos dejar que alguien le lastime.

-Cástor, es una chica. Muchas son golpeadas por diferentes motivos y no las andamos acogiendo con la misma dedicación que tú expresas, no pongas esa excusa, sé que hay algo más detrás de todo esto.

-Entonces sólo debes de confiar en mí.

-Lo hago, también confío en tu buen juicio –continuó contemplándole ahora con mayor detenimiento.

Ambos jóvenes notaron la gran tranquilidad que Razette producía en Asteria, como si se tratase de un conjuro sobre ella, mas ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene varias heridas? –preguntó tras unos segundos en silencio.

-La ropa que traía antes… las Hermanas me dijeron que estaba manchada de sangre, lo supieron al lavarla. Además… tiene un tatuaje que me gustaría estudiar a detalle.

-¿Un tatuaje? ¿Por qué es tan importante un tatuaje para ti?

-Es un símbolo muy antiguo.

-Hay algo que aún no me dices, Cástor.

-Son simples conjeturas, no vale la pena espantarte con ellas.

-Espero sea verdad… las flores han estado muy calladas estos días –finalizó, agachando la mirada.


	3. Kapitel 3: Aquel que pierde la fe

**Kapitel 3: Aquel que pierde la fe se pierde a sí mismo**

* * *

-¿A dónde irás?

La mirada serena del Sacerdote estaba puesta sobre la menuda figura de la chica, quien aún se hallaba recargada en el barandal del balcón, mirando cómo la gente comenzaba a retirarse del sitio, luego de que la misa concluyera. Parecía un rebaño guiado con diligencia por los pastores de Dios, por aquellos que vestían de blanco, sin mancha alguna en su alma.

-Mmm… –fue su respuesta.

-Quédate en la Iglesia, aquí nadie puede hacerte daño.

-Sólo vine por ellos… –susurró.

-¿Por quiénes? –se acercó un poco.

-Por los 07 Fantasmas –le avisó el castaño detrás de sí.

-Oh, ya veo, tienes una petición, ¿no es así? –sonrió tranquilamente.

-Ahhh…

-¿Por qué no te quedas? Dicen que algunas veces sus estatuas cobran vida, quizás podrías pedirles personalmente que te ayuden –sugirió el de lentes.

-Cástor… –le miró perplejo Labrador.

-¿En-En serio? –se volteó presurosa la adolescente– ¿En verdad podría permanecer aquí hasta conocer a los 07 Fantasmas?

-Claro, no veo motivo alguno para que ocurra de otra manera –sonrió el Sacerdote.

-¿Podemos hablar, Cástor? –le miró adustamente el de cabello lila.

Ambos salieron lentamente, llegando hasta el pasillo, donde no podrían ser oídos. Labrador inspiró profundamente tratando de mantener la compostura y luego, con voz calma, preguntó:

-¿Por qué has dicho eso, Cástor? Tú pedías que Frau borrara los recuerdos de Teito cuando… ocurrió lo de Mikage y ahora… ahora dices que esa chica puede quedarse hasta que vea a los 07 Fantasmas, lo que es más, le aseguraste que ellos aparecerían. No te entiendo…

-¿Te has dado cuenta de la marca que tiene el hombro?

-Te he escuchado mencionarlo, pero un tatuaje no es suficiente para retenerla aquí.

-He visto el mismo símbolo en libros y manuscritos antiguos –comunicó, mirando al interior de la habitación donde se hallaba.

-¿Eso es tan importante? –le miró tranquilo.

-Si es lo que pienso, es de vital importancia que el Ejército no sepa que está aquí. Y protegerla… a toda costa…

-Dime si esto es para preocuparse… las flores no han dicho nada… –bajó la mirada.

-No lo creo… de cualquier forma, deberé de consultar mis registros –avisó mientras se acomodaba las gafas–. Pero si lo que creo es cierto, esta chica traerá paz a los dos reinos.

Labrador le contempló, observando su menuda figura. Asteria le recordaba a una de sus flores, era pequeña, menuda, delicada, y el Sacerdote sentía la necesidad de cuidar de ella como lo haría con una ovejita perdida. Sin embargo, podía notar en sus ojos que algo empañaba su pasado, aún cuando no pudiera verlo.

-Está bien, se hará como tú lo desees –accedió.

Minutos después las hermanas Athena, Rosalie y Libelle acompañaban a la chica de cabellos azules hasta un pequeño cuarto destinado a los invitados, el cual se encontraba cercano al de los Sacerdotes, como si con esa cercanía se pudiera mitigar un poco el dolor de aquellos que buscaban consuelo en Dios. Sin embargo, Asteria no parecía guardar dentro de ella esa semilla llamada fe que crecía y se hacía más fuerte cada día en quienes le llevaban en el corazón.

Al mismo tiempo, Cástor buscaba entre los libreros de su cuarto algunos manuscritos que hacía mucho no leyera. Quitó la pequeña capa de polvo que se empezaba a formar en uno de ellos, contemplando los caracteres que aparecían en la portada. Lentamente abrió el libro, buscando en su índice algo que confirmara sus sospechas.

-La trompeta… –susurró.

Por su parte, Labrador se había refugiado en el pequeño invernadero que tenía la Iglesia. Había algo que no le gustaba en todo este aspecto, aún cuando confiara en los juicios de Cástor y quisiera ayudar a esa chica las flores se mantenían mudas frente a Asteria, como si un velo hubiese sido colocado sobre ella, impidiéndole ver más allá del presente. Lo único que tenía claro era la tristeza de las flores cada vez que intentaban asomarse a su alma. Hizo crecer la pequeña planta de rosas plateadas, algo le decía que necesitaría de ellas.

**-0º0º0-**

Asteria se colocó el sencillo hábito que las hermanas dejaran sobre su cama, era de un color mármol que le resultaba extraño, pues sabía que alguien como ella no debería usar los colores claros, aquellos que reflejaban la luz. Sin embargo, aceptó agradecida el presente otorgado y guardó sus ropajes en un cajón de la pequeña cómoda a un lado de su cama. Hacía tanto que usaba esa camisa y pantalón gris que ahora, con un atuendo ligeramente más femenino se sintió turbada.

¿Hasta cuándo podría permanecer en ese lugar sin que vinieran por ella? Darían con su paradero en cualquier momento y harían hasta lo imposible por llevarle nuevamente lejos de allí, lejos de los ojos de Dios, de vuelta a ese mundo de sombras.

Sonrió.

Quizás se lo merecía. No podía pedir que Dios le socorriera en esos momentos cuando hace mucho que ella se olvidó de él, cuando hace mucho que renegó su nombre, cuando hace mucho que dejó de confiar en él. Era una impía, lo sabía bien, y aún así estaba buscando a los 07 Fantasmas, aquellos enviados por ese Ser de Luz para salvar a los humanos de la tentación, de la pena, de los pecados.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y caminó un poco por la Iglesia, no sabía dónde se hallaban los 07 Fantasmas, pero si el Sacerdote Cástor aseguraba que se aparecían allí y gente de todos los Distritos llegaban sólo para realizar sus plegarias a ellos, entonces bien podía inspeccionar un poco. Sin embargo, el sitio era más grande de lo que había creído en un principio. Por fin se detuvo a descansar delante de una fuente, suspirando cansada por llevar un par de horas recorriendo el lugar.

Sintió que no estaba sola, girándose detrás de ella y topándose con una chica de cabellera rosada y mirada del mismo color, llevaba un gran moño rojo y tenía orejas más grandes de lo habitual. Se quedó contemplándola unos minutos en silencio, la chica le devolvió la misma mirada, sonriendo sinceramente ante ella.

-Veo que ya conoces a Razette.

El Sacerdote Cástor llegó en esos momentos, dedicándoles una sonrisa a las dos. Razette se entusiasmó al verle, sobre todo cuando el castaño llegó hasta ella y le colocó la mano en la cabeza, sonrojándola levemente con esto.

-Razette… –abrió los ojos por la sorpresa– Ella es…

-¿Una sirena? –inquirió, posando sus ojos sobre la chica.

-¿La pianista? –le observó detenidamente.

Cástor parpadeó. Realmente no se esperaba ese comentario. Pensaba que Asteria se sentiría incómoda o mínimo sorprendida al ver a alguien de la especie de Razette, la mayoría actuaba así, juzgando por su apariencia, en especial por ser mitad pez. Pero la de cabellos azules parecía estar más fascinada por su voz, aquella que escuchara antes de conocerla, que por la imagen presentada delante de ella.

-Sí, es la pianista –sonrió, acariciando los cabellos rosados–. Tiene una hermosa voz, ¿no crees?

-Celestial… –brillaron sus ojos.

Pareciera que Razette comprendió los halagos, pues sonrió ampliamente y acercó a ella, recargándose en su brazo izquierdo. La adolescente continuó contemplándola y luego murmuró algo que le resultó inteligible. Al escuchar eso, la sirena se apartó de inmediato, mirándole confundida y segundos después se sumergió en la fuente.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Cástor preocupado.

-Nada, Sacerdote… –se paró.

-Razette nunca reacciona así por "nada" –llegó a su lado.

-Sólo fue un pequeño comentario… –bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Qué clase de comentario, Asteria?

-_Como Israfil_… –citó sus palabras.

-¿"Israfil"? ¿Quién es Israfil?

Asteria permaneció muda. Era extraño verla en esa postura, contemplando el cielo como si acaso pudiera observar a través del mismo, llegando su mirada hasta los pies de Dios, aún cuando ella perdiera la fe, ¿eso tenía algo de lógica? Había aves que volaban sobre el fango y no se ensuciaban, la chica parecía ser una de ellas, estaba tan cansada de volar por mucho tiempo sola que había abandonado todo rastro de esperanza. Cástor supo que no obtendría ninguna otra palabra de parte de ella, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Ya comiste?

-Aún no… –bajó la mirada.

El castaño le llevó con él hasta un pequeño comedor destinado a las hermanas, pero como la hora de la comida había pasado, ya no se encontraba nadie en el sitio. En el camino se toparon con Labrador, quien decidió acompañarlos. Cástor le ofreció sopa y un poco de pan, mismos que empezó a devorar con avidez.

-¿No comerán ustedes? –se detuvo, contemplándoles.

-No te preocupes, ya lo hicimos –sonrió Labrador–. Disfruta de la comida.

Asteria no necesitó de más para continuar. Labrador quitó esa sonrisa de su rostro y le contempló con seriedad. El de lentes notó el cambio producido.

-¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó quedamente.

-Me he pasado la mañana y tarde leyendo –avisó–, son muchos libros, pergaminos y manuscritos, deberé revisarlos cuidadosamente.

-Quizás debería decirte esto… –Cástor volteó a verlo, pero él permaneció inmutable– Las flores se entristecen por ella, lloran.

-¿Crees que esté en un gran peligro?

-Sí… su alma lo está… –avisó– Es cálida, brillante y pura… pero parece debilitarse.

-Supongo que no sabes el porqué… –sonrió de medio lado.

-No… pero pensé que, quizás… si algo llegase a pasar… tú podrías… –se detuvo, incapaz de continuar, agachando la mirada.

-Realmente espero no tener que recurrir a ello… –dijo en voz alta, contestando su duda.

Cuando la chica iba a servirse un poco más de agua notó unas marcas en sus muñecas, sorprendiéndose con el descubrimiento. Lentamente se acercó y quedó frente a ella. La de hebras azules fijó su mirada en él.

-Asteria, ¿te importaría mostrarme las manos? –sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sacerdote Cástor? –le miró sin entender.

-Me pareció ver unas heridas, eso es todo… –contestó tranquilamente.

-Si quiere saber qué son sólo debería decirlo… –suspiró, bajando la vista.

La muchacha bajó la manga izquierda del sencillo vestido, dejando ver en su espalda un pequeño tatuaje de color negro, éste representaba tres lirios formando un pequeño ramo, en su hombro se apreció el descubierto ya por Cástor: una trompeta. Se acomodó la ropa un poco apenada y mostró las muñecas con las extrañas inscripciones. Dejó que el Sacerdote le examinara unos segundos y luego continuó con su comida.

-¿Algo más? –desvió la mirada.

-Lamento si te importuné… –se disculpó, parándose.

-No hay cuidado… –centró su atención en el plato frente a ella.

El de lentes llegó junto a Labrador, quien había contemplado todo en silencio.

-Hace rato, al dirigirse a Razette habló en sirio… –confesó– Quizás creyó que no lo notaría o tal vez, no fue consciente de ello.

Labrador continuaba mudo.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie sobre las flores… –le dijo– El lirio…

-Sí… –le interrumpió– Cuidaré de ella, así como tú también deberías de hacerlo. Sin importar nada, no debemos dejar que caiga en las manos del Ejército.

-Me temo que nuestro enemigo podría ser más peligroso… –contestó el otro.


	4. Kapitel 4: El destino de la niña

**Kapitel 4: El destino de la niña que pudo ser cambiado**

* * *

_Mi puro e inocente niño__  
__Tiembla con la altura,__  
__La sombra del demonio__  
__Que deambula por las sombras__  
__Que se una__  
__Con la oscuridad__  
__Antes de la hora_

Asteria calló, sus manos continuaban juntas como si orara, abrió lentamente sus párpados y fijó sus ojos en la luna llena que brillaba grande y hermosa sobre sus cabezas. La noche era fresca y por eso había deseado caminar un poco por los pasillos de la Iglesia, topándose con las Hermanas, quienes realizaban el aseo del sitio, se ofreció a ayudarles, haciéndolo todo con paciencia y dedicación. Labrador regresaba del invernadero en ese instante, contemplándola a la distancia, al estar bajo la luz de la luna le pareció que un brillo plateado le envolvía, pero trató de no pensar en ello. Y así, con la luna sobre ella, la joven procedió a cantar.

Interpretó canciones diferentes y hermosas, aunque todas con un gran mensaje espiritual, algo extraño de un ave que había olvidado volar. Por eso mismo se había detenido a escucharla, maravillándose con su última canción.

–¡Qué bella! –dijo la hermana Athena.

–Sí, es una de mis canciones favoritas, aunque hace mucho que no la escuchaba –habló Rosalie.

–Tienes una hermosa voz –oyeron.

Sólo entonces repararon en la presencia de Labrador, quien se acercó a ellas, sonriendo tranquilamente, dedicándoles una mirada serena. Las hermanas reverenciaron al verle, mientras que la de cabellos azules sólo atinó a permanecer en silencio y sin poder moverse.

–Es un poco tarde, por favor no te desveles –aconsejó.

El Obispo dio media vuelta y marchó hacia su celda, ante la mirada curiosa de las Hermanas, las cuales les contemplaron hasta que se perdiera de vista.

–Labrador le ha alabado –sonrió Libelle–. Sólo le he escuchado decir el mismo cumplido a Razette. Durante un tiempo frecuentaba al Obispo Árgax, el encargado del coro de la Iglesia, escuchando las prácticas de muchos jóvenes que tenían una voz maravillosa, pero nunca dijo palabra alguna sobre ello.

–Sí, sí, lo recuerdo –secundó Athena–. El Obispo Árgax le preguntó varias veces si creía que sus discípulos eran malos, ya que siempre lucía muy serio, pero el Obispo Labrador sólo sonreía levemente y marchaba del sitio.

–Incluso una vez dijo que faltaba algo en ellos y desde entonces no volvió a aparecerse en los ensayos –dijo Libelle.

–Creí que el Obispo Árgax se lo había prohibido –fue el turno de Rosalie.

–No, no, el Obispo Labrador dejó de ir por voluntad propia, pero el Obispo Árgax no olvidó sus palabras –aclaró Athena.

Asteria quedó en silencio, mirando el corredor por el cual había marchado el Obispo amante de las flores. Involuntariamente se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo un dolor agudo allí, como si de una punzada se tratara. Minutos después, ya acostada en su cama, se preguntaba qué había sido eso.

A la mañana siguiente fue al comedor principal, tomó una pequeña bandeja y colocó algunas flores comestibles, dispuesta a sentarse junto a las Hermanas, mas al ver allí al Obispo de cabellos lilas se sintió turbada y regresó sobre sus pasos para poder comer sola. Las Hermanas la habían divisado de lejos, mas no comprendían sus acciones, ¿por qué parecía rehuir de cualquiera cercano a Dios? Era como si temiera el estar ante su presencia, ocultándose de aquellos cuyo corazón estaba consagrado al Señor de los Cielos.

Ya en su habitación, la de cabellos azules contempló los alimentos, los cuales consistían únicamente en flores comestibles; quería probar nuevamente esa sopa de ojos de pez, mas no pudo tomarla antes y, debido a la presencia del Obispo, volver sobre sus pasos no era una opción.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a comer alguien tocó a su puerta, se paró de la pequeña mesita a la cual se hallaba sentada y procedió a abrirle a su invitado. No se sorprendió de toparse con el Obispo Cástor, él traía en sus manos una pequeña bandeja con su plato y un poco de pan, sonriéndole tranquilamente.

–¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó suavemente.

–Por supuesto, Obispo –le permitió el paso.

El de lentes entró lentamente y, al ver que sólo había una silla allí, se sentó en la cama con la bandeja en las manos. Asteria se turbó ante ello, rogándole porque tomase su asiento, mas el otro declinó la oferta y ella, para no sentirse mal, reusó el mismo puesto, sentándose en el suelo con el plato a un lado.

–Vaya que eres curiosa –le dijo al contemplarle así.

–Me han educado a nunca estar por encima de otros, así sea simbólicamente –aclaró.

–La ropa que traías el otro día… –bajó la vista y su voz de pronto sonó más grave.

–Sí, era mía… –aclaró al ver que no podía continuar– Fui vendida hace poco y huí de mi Señor antes de que hiciera válida la compra.

Tal y como lo sospechaba, la chica había sido una esclava anteriormente. El hecho de que se refiriera a su nuevo amo como "Señor" sólo le indicaba una cosa: había sido vendida como esclava sexual. Sabía que muchas niñas del Reino de Raggs habían sido violadas por los soldados; sin embargo, otras fueron celosamente cuidadas y, ahora que eran adolescentes, valían mucho más si se mantenían vírgenes. Por eso mismo muchos traficaban con las jóvenes, vendiéndolas en las Fronteras de los Distritos, donde el comercio era mayor y las sumas a pagar podían llegar a ser desorbitantes.

Pese a ello, había algo que no entendía y eso era el cómo llegase hasta la Iglesia vestida así, sin ampollas en los pies ni cansancio aparente. Cuando una de las vírgenes era vendida le colocaban hermosos ropajes de colores alegres, algunas joyas de fantasía y dejaban los pies descalzos para evitar su huída o al menos dificultarla, ya que el sitio era muy rocoso y nadie podría recorrer una larga distancia sin calzado alguno. Una vez que la compra se efectuaba a la chica le eran retirados los adornos y las ropas cambiadas por un pantalón y camisa de trabajo para enseñarle a los demás compradores que ya había sido entregada a otro.

Lo único que agradecía es que no tuviera tres marcas en el brazo, señal entonces de que había sido tomada a la fuerza por su comprador; aunque muchos de ellos preferían esperar a llegar a su morada antes de hacer válido su derecho, existían otros que arrastraban a las doncellas a la primera posada disponible y allí les arrancaban su virginidad, el destino para ambos casos no cambiaba en lo absoluto: se convertían en un objeto para satisfacer deseos carnales.

–¿Hay algo que le molesta? –escuchó la voz de ella dirigirse a él.

–Asteria, ¿es de tu Señor de quien huyes? –le dedicó una mirada cálida.

–Desde hace mucho supe que ése era mi destino. Me resigné todos estos años a la suerte que me esperaba y la acepté de la manera más natural que podría, sabiendo que era casi imposible cambiar tal hecho. Por eso mismo… no me importaba ya ello… –murmuró con la vista gacha.

–Entonces… ¿de qué huyes? –preguntó nuevamente.

–De "quién"… –aclaró, mirando a la distancia– Él vendrá por mí, antes de que eso ocurra espero poder encontrar a los 07 Ghost…

–¿Y crees que los mismos puedan protegerte? –su voz resultó más suave de lo que esperaba.

–¿Protegerme? No, Obispo, está mal… no vengo buscando refugio… sino a advertirles…

–¿Advertirnos de qué?

–¿_Advertirnos_? –le miró inquisitivamente.

–A ellos, a los 07 Ghost –quiso aclarar.

Antes de que la chica pudiese decir algo más un estruendo sacudió la Iglesia en el lado Norte, Cástor se paró inmediatamente al sentir cómo sus muñecas comenzaban a ser destruidas sin haber sentido presencia alguna que pudiese delatar algún peligro inminente, volteó a ver a la peliazul, la cual no parecía particularmente sorprendida con el repentino ataque.

–Está aquí… –murmuró.

–No salgas, iré a ver.

El castaño salió de la habitación, cerrando por fuera y colocando a dos muñecas suyas para proteger a la recién llegada mientras se dirigía al sitio de tal estruendo. La fuente de dicho sonido era una bodega abandonada dentro de la cual se guardaban viejos artículos de la Iglesia que en la actualidad no se utilizaban. Abrió ambas puertas de par en par mientras esperaba por aquello que estuviese perturbando la paz del Santuario, instantes después llegaba Labrador corriendo.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó suavemente– Las flores de la salida norte se marchitaron, lo que sea que entrara por allí tiene una fuerte energía espiritual negativa.

–Sea lo que sea no podemos permitir que vaya al resto de la Iglesia, debemos contenerlo aquí –cerró detrás de ellos.

Una sombra negra pareció moverse en el fondo del sitio e instantes después una de las muñecas de Cástor les era arrojada totalmente destruida. El castaño comprendió que no sería una tarea fácil enfrentarse a su enemigo sin Frau allí, sin embargo no se angustió mucho.

Una enredadera surgió de entre la túnica de Labrador, dirigiéndose al sitio del cual parecía emanar una energía mayor, aprisionando a lo que fuera que les estuviera atacando.

–Entréguenla… –murmuró la extraña sombra.

–No podemos hacer eso –le sonrió Cástor al tiempo que unos hilos azules brotaban detrás de su túnica.

–Entréguenla… –volvió a decir con voz grave, soltándose del agarre de Labrador– Entreguen a la chica.

–Esta energía no es de un khor… –murmuró Cástor– ¿Quién eres?

Los hilos azules intentaron aprisionarle, mas no pudieron retenerle, la sombra pareció condensarse sobre sí misma revelando una figura humana envuelta en una capa negra, sus ojos brillaban en medio de esa oscuridad y dos pares de alas hechas de hueso se hicieron presentes.

**oOo**

Asteria escuchó un suave cascabel llamándola desde el otro extremo de la Iglesia del Séptimo Distrito, era el mismo sonido cálido que le había llevado allí en un principio.

–Sí… –murmuró– Sé que debo ir…


	5. Kapitel 5: La violencia no puede ser

**Kapitel 5: La violencia no puede ser admitida como propia dentro del corazón del individuo**

* * *

Hakuren abrió la puerta de la celda del Obispo Cástor, hallándola en penumbras, apenas iluminada suavemente por una vela colocada a un lado de la cama. Penetró con cuidado, sabiendo que no era correcto entrar si el castaño no se encontraba allí, mas una fuerza mayor obraba sobre su cuerpo, instándole a continuar. La suave luz apenas alumbraba los rostros de las últimas muñecas del Obispo, éstas se parecían en demasía a la hermana Athena. Estaba a punto de salir del recinto cuando escuchó un suave cascabel resonando en el fondo del cuarto, levantó la vela con cuidado y se acercó al sitio del que le parecía había surgido ese sonido, contemplando una muñeca sin terminar cuyo rostro era diferente al de las demás.

El cuerpo inerte frente a él tenía ojos azules y cabello del mismo color que caía en suaves ondas, los labios se curvaban en una débil sonrisa que apenas era visible; se extrañó al notar lo bien hecha que estaba, dando casi la ilusión de estar viva, si no fuera por esos fríos ojos sin vida o el color más pálido de la piel casi podría jurar que se encontraba frente a una chica de su edad.

–¿Se te ofrece algo?

Giró sólo para toparse con la adusta mirada de Cástor, el Obispo le miraba con reprobación ante su osadía. Hakuren notó con horror que había violado la privacidad de uno de los hombres a quien admiraba, con lo cual se turbó de sobremanera. Se sentía como un niño sorprendido mientras comía el pastel que le habían pedido resguardar; si bien ya tenía la edad suficiente para ser aspirante a Obispo, continuaba teniendo un rango muy por debajo de cualquiera de los habitantes de la Iglesia del 7° Distrito.

–Le buscaba, Hermano Cástor –se refirió a él con respeto–, quería preguntarle por la fecha de nuestra primera sesión de entrenamiento, estoy listo para ello, he estudiado con diligencia todos los textos que me ha recomendado y creo ser capaz ahora mismo de controlar perfectamente mi Zaiphon, si usted…

–No estás listo –le interrumpió.

–Pero, Obispo… –le miró estupefacto– he memorizado lo que me pidiese hace un mes, he puesto a prueba mis conocimientos con otros de los estudiantes, obtuve la tercer puntuación más alta en el examen, ¿qué más necesito?

–En primer lugar debes recordar que un Obispo jamás entraría en la celda de otro sin invitación –le riñó suavemente–. Segundo, no creo que un poco de humildad te haga daño. Y tercero tu cuerpo no está preparado para un entrenamiento físico.

–¿Por qué no? –enarcó las cejas ante dichas palabras.

–Hakuren, posees mucho talento, pero la ambición sin el conocimiento es inútil, no dejes que un impulso te guíe en la realización de tus metas.

El rubio se molestó ante esas palabras. Salió dando un portazo, le demostraría a él y a todos que estaba listo. Sólo cuando hubo andado varios metros se atrevió a serenarse… no, un Obispo no guardaba ese tipo de pensamientos en su interior, su corazón no podía enturbiarse, ¿cómo salvar a las ovejas perdidas si él mismo no encontraba fuerza de voluntad, paciencia, humildad y los otros dones en su Fe a Dios? Suspiró tratando de que los pensamientos oscuros fueran alejados de sí antes de dirigirse a su propia celda, todavía debía repasar unos textos antiguos.

**oOo**

Regresaba de la biblioteca tras consultar los volúmenes recomendados por el Obispo Cástor, nuevamente no entendía por qué debía leer texto tras texto sin entrenar sus habilidades en el manejo del Zaiphon. Le parecía injusto que el Sacerdote castaño hubiese invertido varias noches en entrenar a Teito en dicho aspecto y no a él, después de todo, el rubio tenía derecho a exigir dichas prácticas como protegido del amante de las marionetas. Observó los títulos de los libros sacados en esta ocasión para leerlos en su cuarto con mayor comodidad, notando que desde hace tres días su lectura había cambiado.

Hechizos… maldiciones… maleficios…

Temas prohibidos.

Hakuren tuvo que enseñar su pase de Aprendiz para que el encargado del ala sur le permitiese la entrada y todavía Cástor hubo de darle un permiso firmado e ir a hablar con el mismo para que pudiese andar libremente allí e incluso llevarse algunos volúmenes. El rubio sabía que muchos de esos pasajes habían perturbado el corazón de los sirvientes del Dios de los Cielos, por lo cual habría de manejarlos con cuidado, sin pasar más tiempo del debido con ellos. Sin embargo, por más que pensaba en eso no lograba entender las intenciones del Obispo de lentes. De pronto sintió cómo la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies, la calma diaria se vio perturbada por un gran estruendo en el lado norte. Tomó su báculo con fuerza para dirigirse a la fuente del sonido cuando vio pasar a las muñecas de su maestro en dirección a las celdas.

–¿Qué? –les miró sorprendido.

Aun cuando su instinto le indicaba seguir el ruido y caos provocado por lo que parecía una presencia khor, se dejó guiar por su Superior. Grande fue su asombro cuando vio el pasillo lleno de los cuerpos inertes de las marionetas, algunos brazos estaban regados y las cabezas habían sido totalmente quebradas, tuvo que agacharse antes de que la pierna de una le golpease al ser despedida en su dirección.

–¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Corrió por el angosto corredor, el cual permanecía en penumbras, dificultándole distinguir la naturaleza de su contrincante, ni siquiera lograba sentir su presencia. Se colocó el antebrazo en la frente ante la ráfaga de aire que llegó hasta él que cortaba cual cuchillas afiladas. Al doblar en uno de los pasajes logró contemplar algo irreal.

Se trataba de una chica de su edad, cabellos largos de color negro y vestiduras sencillas. Parecía estar protegida por una especie de campo, ya que las muñecas que intentaban detenerla salían disparadas en todas direcciones al acercarse demasiado a ella. Sus cabellos volaban suavemente, como si de un fantasma se tratara, pero Hakuren supo que estaba viva y que Cástor no deseaba continuase su camino.

–¡Alto! –le gritó.

La desconocida no pareció oírle o al menos fingió no hacerlo, por lo cual se colocó en una pose de pelea, apuntando con su báculo. Advirtió una vez más antes de decidirse a atacar. No hubo respuesta de ningún tipo, por lo cual se recordó que no trataba con algo normal, que no era una chica indefensa a la cual atacaba por la espalda. Disparó.

El poder de su Zaiphon fue rechazado de inmediato. Masculló molesto enviando nuevos disparos que fueron repelidos, apuntó mejor y lanzó un ataque más fuerte, seguro esta vez de lo que debía hacer.

–Te estás convirtiendo en una molestia…

La desconocida giró el rostro molesta, observando sus ojos negros como la pez contemplarle vacíamente. Levantó el brazo para lanzar un ataque a su persona cuando las muñecas que aún podían sostenerse se movieron con rapidez, interponiéndose entre su cuerpo y el del rubio, sin embargo, el impacto fue tal que se rompieron en mil pedazos. Hakuren abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, un khor no era capaz de hacer eso y ella definitivamente no tenía el par de alas huesudas tan característico en esos seres de las sombras.

La chica sonrió sutilmente cuando corroboró que esas marionetas no volverían a levantarse, su ataque había roto los hilos que las controlaban. Hakuren volvió a disparar pero el ataque pareció haberse disipado en el aire. Fue entonces cuando recordó los textos que el Obispo Cástor le pidiese leer en los últimos días, aquellos que hablaban de temas prohibidos y cómo identificarlos o contrarrestarlos.

Sin nada qué perder pensó en un antiguo cántico para romper cualquier hechizo de protección usado por los brujos, las palabras salieron despedidas por el Zaiphon. El disparo dio en el blanco, quemando la mano izquierda de la desconocida, la cual le miró con rabia.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Maldito Sacerdote! –injurió– ¡Tu Dios no está aquí! ¡¿Crees que de ser así Él permitiría todas las atrocidades en el mundo?!

Hakuren sintió frío, mucho frío, vio escenas de su vida, a su padre tan distante preocupándose más por las murmuraciones que por su familia, a su madre postrada en la cama sin nadie que le auxiliase, a los médicos mover la cabeza en forma negativa mientras tomaban su pulso. Frío… mucho frío… el frío entraba en él, se aferraba a las esquinas de su corazón, empujaba los buenos recuerdos. Se sintió solo, tan solo, Teito se había ido, Frau no estaba, él no podía llenar las expectativas del Obispo Cástor…

Oyó el suave tintineo de un cascabel, fue como si un débil rayo de sol cayera sobre él en ese instante, entibiando su corazón. Dirigió la vista al frente, contemplando al mismo ser frente a él.

_Expulsa al demonio de tu corazón, no dejes que vea tus temores_

Una voz murmuró en su oído. Fue como una débil caricia para su alma maltrecha. Recordó sus días felices, a su madre riendo para él, a Teito y él entrenando por las noches, al Obispo Frau persiguiendo a las Hermanas, al Obispo Cástor enseñarle nuevos cánticos e incluso al Obispo Labrador darle consejos sobre las flores. Salió del estopor en el cual se hallaba, repitiendo el cántico anterior, aquél que un monje Budista utilizase para romper brujería maligna. El Zaiphon surgió con mayor fuerza. La desconocida gritó antes de caer inconsciente, los cabellos se volvieron lacios y sus ojos se cerraron como si durmiera, toda la energía maligna desapareció de ella, materializándose frente a él como una nube negra.

–No pueden protegerla por siempre –dijo guturalmente antes de desaparecer de allí.

Hakuren contempló a la chica, reconociendo en ella a una de las Hermanas, iba a acercarse cuando oyó un grito de advertencia.

–¡No la toques!

Se giró topándose con una adolescente un poco más joven que él, tenía el cabello del color del cielo y los ojos como dos zafiros. A cada lado de ella iba una muñeca de Cástor, las cuales parecían escoltarla. El rubio se extrañó al verla descalza.

–Aún hay mucha energía maligna a su alrededor, debemos esperar que alguien purifique el sitio antes de poder acercarnos, no es seguro –advirtió.

El consejo era obvio, él mismo se lo hubiera dado a Teito si intentase algo como eso, simplemente había tenido el impulso irresistible de acercarse a ella, al hacerlo muy probablemente se habría contagiado.

–Lo siento –le dijo–, su poder me atrajo. Deberíamos ir a buscar al Obispo Labrador… o a alguien más que ocupe el Zaiphon de curación.

Sin embargo, la chica no le hizo caso, continuando su recorrido junto con el par de marionetas.

–Espera –le llamó–, no es seguro que andes vagando por el sitio, podría haber más de ellos.

–Lo sé… –le oyó responder.

–Tampoco sabemos qué quieren –intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

–Yo sí… a mí…

Hakuren no esperaba esa contestación de su parte, por lo cual comenzó a seguirla, la joven caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al sitio donde la Iglesia tenía las estatuas de los 07 Ghost. Frente a cada una de ellas ardía un pequeño fuego en donde los fieles podían encender una varita de incienso o una veladora por su petición al tiempo que depositaban una moneda en la urna colocada a un lado. Asteria se colocó frente a una de las estatuas, sacó debajo de su ropaje un collar de fina cadena, arrancándoselo en un solo movimiento y arrojándolo al fuego, juntando las manos a modo de oración.

–Escucha mi plegaria… –murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

El fuego se elevó, brillando las llamas con intensidad, la luz dio de lleno a los pies de la estatua, dando un toque místico a la situación.


End file.
